secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Crowe Straaf
Crowe's awesome self-written ego-trip biography article Note: I invite anyone wanting to to re-write this. The primary reason I'm even doing this is that I'm referenced in a few articles and it's pretty obscure every time. Crowe Straaf is one of the content creators of Teen Second Life. She has been working around militaries since her early SL days, beginning with joining Chaos in 2007. Since then, she has swayed around in miltiaries without truly anchoring herself, until she returned in Chaos in 2009, which she sided with until it's death in December of that year. Since, she remains unaffiliated, concentrating on MALSI, an arms manufacture and apparel store located in Stewart. Military history Unlike what might be assumed of most freelance content creators, she has been in very few militaries. The only true affiliations being Chaos, Sparta and her own various military projects. She has created content for factions over time, namely Killonia (Alfred Fratica), Armizeal&Sparta (Copper Shriner), ASH (Bear Etzel) and Chaos (Darkhaven Woyseck). PvE and milsim projects Contrary to what everyone seems to think, Hexaphobia, EON and the offsprings of those were not armies. Hexaphobia may have been for a short time after it's original creation, but has since changed drastically. Hexaphobia The only (known) succesful PvE community to have graced the Teen Grid. Crowe Straaf and a handful of other content creators created a system named SOLDIER and used Secondlife as a platform for a post apocalyptic roleplaying tactical first person shooter, earning it's title of "MOTFPSRPG". SOLDIER kept track of various statistics that affected weapon accuracy, reload effeciency and speed, item construction and scavenging as well as access to various technology. Unimplemented features at the time of the project end included Medic and Engineer classes, support skills as well as broader arsenal. Unfortunately, due to lack of tier support and other factors, the project died, ending the only bastion of PvE gaming on the Teen Grid. Newborn, EON and offsprings After the failure of Hexaphobia, Crowe attempted a military in the spirit of Chaos withBear Etzel. It would precede ASH, with armour, logos and other paraphernalia being stolen from Crowe and used without notice. Credit would be given where due only much later. Newborn died from the land being hacked, and the land holder pulling out to avoid further trouble with the hacker. The project died of inactivity slowly, but not without a successor. EON, or Enhanced Organics Network, was the remains of Newborn banding up into a non-army military group. They focused on milsim, or miltiary simulation, sparring with one another and in Concord rather than officially fighting armies. This attracted attention from other armies, and, as with hexaphobia, it was often assumed that guns+armour=army. To this day still, EON was very unique. It is one of the rare sparring communities to have been based on a complex storyline, continuing Hexaphobia's (or rather preceding it, being a prequel). EON died from land support failure, but would continue in it's style through Crowe's future builds and textures. Clear Sky Crowe Straaf helped the original Clear Sky. Though the up-dated Clear Sky had it's land stolen, it is still alive (Read Clear Sky article) New Chaos The latest incarnation of Chaos (dead as of now) was a chance for Crowe to return to militaries in a familiar context. Darkhaven welcomed her with a General rank, and she immediately spun into a texture creating frenzy, making custom work for every weapon and structure Chaos used, with the rare old original Chaos texture being used by Darkhaven. She eventually made scripts, clothing, sounds and builds, all which went to waste after her both computers were utterly destroyed, and everything was lost. As of January 2010 Crowe's focus now goes to MALSI, as the store's stale content does to generate enough revenue to create suitable profit anymore. Codas Codas is awesome and should have an article here. Gender Crowe's gender appears to be heavily debated by everyone, as, in the best fighter on the internet (not anymore)'s words, there ARE NO GIRLS ON THE INTERNET. MALSI: blatant advertizing MALSI is probably the only metalhead store to currently sell products on the Teen Grid. SLURL to the store. BANNING as of august 2010 crowe has been banned for copybotting polaris algoma's original builds and using his os'd scripts from the main grid to sell for metaverse artificial life services. Category:People